


Costume Confusion

by Megatraven



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Costume Party, F/F, cop!marinette, rated teen for innapropriate suggestions regarding handcuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/Megatraven
Summary: "you’re a cop here to break up the party but i thought it was a costume and may have made some inappropriate suggestions regarding your handcuffs" requested by anon





	Costume Confusion

“This party blows,” Alya said, shouting above the music, the drink her her hand sloshing over the edges of her cup. Music drowned out most of the chatter in the room, but Alya’s always had a way of making sure her voice was heard.

The officer in front of her looked over, somewhat confused at being addressed. “It’s too loud,” she shouted back.

Alya nodded in agreement, grinning as she stepped closer, fox tail swaying behind her. “Well, maybe we should go somewhere quiet, and uh-” she glanced down at the handcuffs hanging on the woman’s waist- “see what exactly those can do.”

“I’d rather find whoever’s throwing this party,” she replied, turning away. But there’s a hint of a blush on the woman’s face, and that only emboldened Alya as she grew closer, closing the distance between them.

Looping a finger through the handcuffs, she tugged, gaining the woman’s attention once again. “I’m sure they’d look great on you, too, you know.” She batted her eyelashes and wore that mischievous smile, laughing lightly at the girl’s growing blush. “Come on, let’s-”

The woman turned towards Alya completely, stuttering through some explanation that Alya doesn’t hear as she took in the girl’s full costume.

The police cap, which laid on her head in a way that made her hair frame her face, Her jacket, hugging her body in all the right ways. The badge-

The badge.

An actual badge belonging to an actual police officer. The metal of the handcuffs suddenly felt different than the cheap nickel she’d assumed they were. It was her own face being consumed by a blush now.

She tuned into the women’s words.

“-I’m sure you’re a very, um, very nice girl, and maybe in some other situation, we could, um, get a coffee or something, but-”

“Oh my god,” Alya said, interrupting the officer’s attempt at an explanation. “You’re a real cop.”

Looking surprised at the interruption, the woman nodded. “Uh, yeah, I am.”

“Then, the girl you’re looking for is right over there-” she pointed to a girl dancing on the bar counter- “in the sexy bee costume.”

“Oh! Thank you,” she said, and started making her way over, but stopped at the tug on her waist.

Alya looked down, and quickly pulled her hand away from the cuffs, looking back up before the girl could walk away. “My offer still stands,” she said. “But maybe we can save the handcuffs for another day.”

Those brilliant blue eyes searched her own, a small smile growing on the woman’s face. “Mine does too. I’m Marinette- come find me after.”


End file.
